Caught in Love's Trap
by Lady Lirimaer Malfoy
Summary: Legolas gets a new (beautiful) admirer after the Ring is destroyed. Only this one isn't as stupid as people think, nor is she a common Elf **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1 Keladry

Chapter 1  
Keladry stood on her balcony, looking out on to the woods that surrounded the tower. This particular tower belonged to her mentor, Gandalf the Grey. It sat out in the middle of a huge forest with briar rose walls and ivy that created the framework of the tower.   
  
Keladry sighed, wondering how long it would be until Gandalf deemed her fit to leave the Marble Tower. Counting off the weeks she had already stayed here, she was shocked to find the sum total was almost half a year. 'How time flies when you're training,' she thought to herself as she returned indoors.   
  
Even the beauty of the distant mountains after the sunset could not keep her away from her bed.  
  
Keladry slipped into her rose nightgown and between the linen sheets of her bed.  
  
Time to make her nightly wish. Keladry closed her eyes and whispered to the night.   
  
"Please let me go home soon," she pleaded to the North Star outside her window. The question asked, Keladry snuggled into her pillows and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sky showed signs of just waking up when Keladry opened her eyes. Stretching and yawning, Keladry observed the new day from her bed.   
  
A knock on the door shook her from daydreams of her mother and father making breakfast and starting the morning chores at their house in Lothlorien.  
"Keladry!" a gruff voice sounded from the hallway. "I have a surprise for you if you can pry your body out of bed!"  
  
"I'm awake, Gandalf. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will meet you in the dinning room," Keladry replied. Gandalf must have a wonderful surprise or a horrible new lesson on magic for him to come wake her. Hoping that it was option one, Keladry got dressed in a sea foam green dress that left her collarbone bare with a scoop neckline.   
  
She walked to the mirror and combed out her long brown hair that swept down to her mid back. She didn't have bags under her wolf gray eyes and her light skin wasn't breaking out with any thing like the hives she had gotten last week from a spell she tried. Smiling, Keladry walked into the hallway and down the stairs. She was very excited. Maybe Gandalf would take her back home, or at least on a trip away from this stuffy Marble Tower of his. She got to the bottom of the stairs, then nearly ran into the dinning room.   
  
Her mentor was sitting at the square table where they ate their meals, watching the single servant carry in breakfast on a silver tray. Steaming griddle cakes for her, a big bowl of oatmeal for him.  
  
As Keladry took her place across from him, Gandalf turned his attention away from the letter in front of him. "Ume lle kaima quel? Did you sleep well?" he inquired as he started to spoon oatmeal into his mouth.  
  
"Tereva, diola lle. Fine, thank you. ," Keladry answered him in Elvish. Gandalf respected her heritage and often spoke to her in her native language. Seeing that he would not reveal his surprise until done his food, Keladry dug into her own food.   
  
After about 15 minutes, Gandalf pushed his plate away and motioned her to follow him, waiting until she was done. He led her into his study, where she normally had lessons.   
  
Keladry groaned inwardly. 'New lesson,' she thought.  
  
Gandalf sat down at his desk and Keladry plopped into the chair across from him. "I was planning on finishing up some of your last learning's here," he started. "But then I got a message that cannot be ignored. This message was from King Thranduil of Mirkwood. It seems that they are having some trouble with the stray Uruk-hai that managed to escape death after the War of the Ring. They would like me to go and capture them all so they can avoid a huge battle."  
  
"Does this mean we are going on a trip?" Keladry asked excitedly. As much as she wanted to go home, Mirkwood was one of the biggest and prettiest Elf colonies in the area or, some said, in Middle-Earth.  
  
"Uma, manka lle merna. Yes, if you wish."Gandalf smiled. "Quel? Well?"   
  
"Diola lle!! Thank you!!" Keladry cried as she jumped out of her chair to hug Gandalf. "Amin mela ta! I love it! Gandalf, you're the best!"  
  
"I'm glad that you want to go. Now if you hurry up and pack, we can leave right now." Gandalf suggested as he returned Keladry's hug.  
  
"Right away!" Keladry exclaimed as she flew out of his study, up the stairs and into her room. She pulled numerous dresses out of her wardrobe and stuffed them into her travel pack. She then grabbed a couple sets of pants and tunics, leaving one set out for her to change into. Keladry also got a pair of slipper shoes and a pair of boots. Throwing on the tunic and pants, she laced up the boots and shoved the shoes she had been wearing and the slipper shoes into her pack.  
  
After pulling the brush through her hair to put it up into a ponytail, Keladry threw her brush into the bag as well. Taking one last glance around the room, she saw her ears in her reflection. She touched the pointed tips, smiling as she thought of how they alone marked her as an Elf, a First Born immortal being. Shaking her head, Keladry dismissed all thoughts of anything but her trip. Running back down the stairs, she found Gandalf waiting for her at the door.  
  
"Do you have everything?" he questioned while they were walking out of the door. He had gotten the servant to saddle Shadowfax and Rerauko she-demon, Keladry's favorite horse.  
  
Keladry nodded as she mounted up and waited for Gandalf to do the same. He waved open the gates and out they rode, leaving the Marble Tower behind. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter 2  
Legolas was walking in his favorite part of the forest, were the biggest waterfall was. The woods' silence was welcomed after the battles of the last few days.  
  
'Where had those Uruk-hai gotten a leader so skilled it knew how to perform two-forked attacks?' Legolas wondered to himself. 'It doesn't really matter now though. Gandalf is coming. And his student, not that he'll be much help to Gandalf with something like this.'   
  
When he had completed a few laps around the lagoon at the bottom of the waterfall, Legolas started back to the center of Mirkwood.   
  
"As I think about it," he thought out loud, "Gandalf should be arriving any day. I need to get home so I can be there when he comes." Legolas hurried to the center faster than before.  
  
***  
  
Keladry sighed. They had been traveling for about 5 days when they had reached the borders of Mirkwood. Now after 2 days of leading the horses over rivers and through thickets of prickly bushes, her and Gandalf where but minutes away from spotting the Elven city at the heart of Mirkwood forest.  
  
Finally reaching the beautiful outer gardens, they were greeted warmly and brought to the rooms that they would be staying in.   
  
Keladry's room was luxurious, with waterfalls painted on the walls and light blue curtains and sheets on the bed. There was a small wardrobe for her clothes, a full-length mirror, and a small vanity set with a chair. All of the furniture was a dark ancient walnut and polished to a metallic shine. Keladry opened a pair of glass doors and found a balcony that over looked the gardens to the south.  
  
After unpacking her clothes and putting them in the wardrobe, Keladry rang the bell that would bring an Elf to help her. When the Elf arrived, it was a light haired young lady with kind pine green eyes.  
  
"My name is Tiri. I will be helping you until you can find your way around Mirkwood without assistance. What can I get for you?" Tiri smiled at her and Keladry knew that this was probably the kindest Elf she had ever met.  
  
"I was wondering if there was some way I could get a warm bath," Keladry replied nervously. "I haven't washed in over a week and I would be mortified if I had to stand before King Thranduil looking like this." Keladry glanced down at her filthy clothes and knew that her face was most likely atrocious as well.   
  
"Of course. Gandalf preordered the water for the both of you. It should be here shortly. Is that all?" Tiri answered pleasantly.   
  
"I was also wondering if there was going to be any one else besides the King, Gandalf, and I at the meeting about the Uruk-hai," Keladry asked. "I don't want to embarrass my self in front of tons of people."   
  
"I will get a list of all the persons planning on attending," Tiri assured me. "You won't be meeting until tomorrow, however. Does that make you feel better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." Keladry returned Tiri's smile and wished that she was clean.  
  
"Then if you will excuse me I have other guests to attend to." Tiri excused herself and left Keladry to pick out the dress she was going to wear after her bath.  
  
***  
  
Keladry had finished her bath, chosen an ivory dress with side shoulder straps and a tight bodice that ended as a V, then a wide sweeping skirt. The dress made her feel like a princess, and the pearl barrettes that Tiri loaned her added the finishing touch.  
  
She had checked in with Gandalf, then set out to make herself better acquainted with Mirkwood. As she was making her way across an inter-section of paths, she almost knocked over a handsome young Elf.  
  
His hair caught the sunlight perfectly, and his eyes were a piercing blue that made her catch her breath. He was wearing the clothes of a hunter, foresty greens and browns. He held a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  
  
"Pardon me," Keladry quickly curtsied. "I am very sorry sir." She looked up at the man, only to find that he was staring at her.  
  
***  
  
Legolas had been jogging along a path near the center of Mirkwood when he ran into someone. It was a she-Elf. And a pretty one at that. She had on an ivory dress with pearl hairclips in her dark brown hair. Her wolf-gray eyes were startling and held a nervous look. Legolas was so lost in those eyes that her didn't notice that she was talking to him.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, ashamed that he had been staring.  
  
"I was apologizing for rudely knocking into you," the lady repeated. "I wasn't watching the path ahead of me."   
  
"Please, it is no fault of yours. Running on frequently used paths is not the safest thing to be doing," Legolas corrected her. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Legolas Greenleaf. Might I inquire on your name, Arwenenamin?"  
  
"I'm no lady. My name is Keladry of Lothlorien. I'm visiting with my mentor." Keladry blushed at her bluntness.  
  
"Then let me so you around. The visitors that I am expecting have not arrived yet, so I would be happy to give you the grand tour." Legolas suggested, some how not surprised that Keladry was a High Elf among all Elves.  
  
"That would be very much excepted. I'm very positive I'm lost, I have no sense of direction." Keladry giggled, an odd act for an Elf. "So sorry. I suppose that's not very dignified, is it? That's what happens when I get nervous." Keladry was, in fact, more than nervous. She was terrified of this gorgeous Elf and knew he must think her a ditz.  
  
Legolas offered his arm to Keladry, which she ignored. He sighed. This was a rebellious she-Elf, that was for sure. Leading the way along the path to his right (Keladry to his left) he motioned for her to follow.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thank you to AJ who reviewed to the first chapter. I'm really glad that my writing caught your attention. BTW- I already have it written. I post a chapter when ever I'm on, so the whole thing should be up in a matter of days (maybe weeks. I have spring break & I'm going to Disney Land!!) Review or email me with your opinion on this chapter ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3 Lies

Chapter 3  
Keladry arrived at her room a couple hours later. 'Legolas Greenleaf was very kind to me, for all that I slammed into him before even knowing his name.' she thought to her self, as she got ready for bed. She was still exhausted from the ride, and her stomach was filled with butterflies that appeared as she thought of the Meeting tomorrow, the meeting at which she would get to meet King Thranduil and his councilors. Talk about stressful. Legolas had walked her around the paths until she was able to find her own way back. He had also asked her many questions about her self, her family, and her trip. Never once had Gandalf or Legolas's own family come up, she realized as she slipped on her nightgown. Oh well. She needed to get her beauty sleep. The Council was first thing in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Keladry waited with Gandalf outside of the Council room. King Thranduil had insisted that they be introduced like all other visitors of the Council's. Keladry's butterflies returned, and she was consistently reaching down to straighten her sapphire dress. All she could do was hope that she looked half the lady she didn't feel, with her hair up in a bun and two strands on either side of her face, framing it.   
  
Tiri had told her that while a list was not available, many of the members of the Council were expected to attend.   
  
"Keladry, it's time." Gandalf's voice was soft, but it was enough to startle her out of her little void.  
  
"Lead the way," Keladry replied as the doors opened in front of them. She followed him into a large reception room that had Elves lined up on both sides, King Thranduil on a dais straight ahead.  
  
"Welcome Gandalf!" King Thranduil boomed as they neared the dais. "I see you have brought your student. Please introduce her so that we may proceed to the antechamber."  
  
"This is Lady Keladry Draug of Lothlorien. She is the blood niece of Galadriel. She will be assisting me on this project." Gandalf presented her.   
  
"It is a great honor to be present in your halls, your Highness." Keladry curtsied, spreading out her skirt as she did so.   
  
"And I'm sure that it took a lot of convincing to have Gandalf bring you along. Welcome to Mirkwood, Lady Keladry," King Thranduil greeted. "It is an honor to have a blood relative of Queen Galadriel's here. Shall we proceed to the antechamber now? My son and select Council members patiently await our arrival."  
  
"But of course," Gandalf agreed. Following Gandalf, Keladry wondered what the prince would look like. After all, Legolas had been enchanting and he had not given a title.   
  
When they had caught up with Thranduil, he spoke directly to Keladry. "The first hour or two will be strictly politics. You and the Prince are welcome to excuse your selves for that time, if you wish."  
  
Keladry glanced at Gandalf, who nodded his consent. "Thank you very much for your offer. I have never liked politics that much, so excusing myself for that time would be very much appreciated, Your Highness." Keladry curtsied again.   
  
They entered a smaller version of the hall they had just left. A dark haired male Elf was talking to a blonde haired Elf, whose back was to Keladry as she was entering the door. The rest of the council members were sitting at a round table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Might I present Gandalf the Grey and his student, Lady Keladry Draug of Lothlorien? They have come to assist us with the problem of the Uruk-hai." King Thranduil took his place at the table as he said this.  
  
Keladry had noticed that at his words, the blonde haired Elf had stiffened.   
  
"Lady Keladry, this is my son Legolas. You may excuse yourself when ever you wish, both of you." King Thranduil motioned towards the door as the blonde Elf turned around and bowed.  
  
Keladry gasped inwardly as she recognized Legolas. "We have met already, Your Highness. And I will be excusing my self now. As I stated before, I have no interest in politics." Keladry excused herself, curtsying to the King and the rest of the Council members before sweeping out the door and across the hall to its exit.  
  
She heard Legolas excusing himself in the same manner and following her. Waiting until she was out of earshot of any one else, she whirled around to face Legolas, who was startled by her abrupt halt.  
  
"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed at him. "Really! Normally you tell people that you run into you're a prince!"  
  
"I could say the same for you, Lady Keladry Draug of Lothlorien who is the blood niece of Queen Galadriel! You said you weren't a Lady!" Legolas shot back.  
  
Not being able to think of a reply, Keladry crossed her arms, turned her back and pointedly ignored him. "I see no reason to talk to some one who forgot that to mention he was a prince." Keladry felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Great, so now you are going to ignore me? I am really glad to see you, even if you lied to me," Legolas told her as he moved to face her. "I will apologize if you will. Then we can ignore all titles."  
  
Keladry bit her bottom lip. He had a point that she lied to him first. "Fine. I'm sorry that I got mad at you for not telling me that you're a prince."  
  
"And?.." Legolas looked at her expectantly.  
  
"And for not telling you that I was a Lady of Lothlorien. There. Now it's your turn," Keladry finished.  
  
"I apologize for the afore stated lie and I humbly except your own apology with much forgiveness." Legolas swept a grand bow for Keladry, over exaggerating it.  
  
"Now what do you want to do?" Keladry asked. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet so let's make sure it includes food!"  
  
"I know of a small section of the gardens that no one uses. It has a very nice mini waterfall. We could have a picnic, of sorts," Legolas suggested.   
  
"That would be wonderful! If you have bathing clothes handy for yourself, we could go swimming, too. What do you think?" Keladry exclaimed. "That really would be fun."  
  
"I have some handy yes. Why don't you go find your clothes while I get mine and we can meet back at the kitchens to pry some food off of the cooks? Sound good to you?" Legolas liked the idea of a swim. He jogged off in the direction of his rooms, after Keladry had started for her's. 


	4. Chapter 4 Warnings

Chapter 4  
Keladry was combing her hair out of its bun when there was a light knock on her door. "Come in," she called.   
  
Tiri opened the door, a sad smile on her face. "Lady Keladry, I need to talk to you. It involves His Highness, Prince Legolas."  
  
Keladry turned to face Tiri, motioning her to sit on the bed and Keladry joined her. "It's Kel. Not Lady Keladry. What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I hear that you are spending a bit of time with the Prince and I must ask you. How do you feel about him?" Tiri asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"We are just friends, as far as I know." Kel shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"He has the reputation among the ladies to be a heartbreaker, whether intentionally or not. His beauty wins many a lady's heart, only to break that heart when he turns his love to someone. I only want you to be aware that you would not be the first to succumb to his radiance without realizing it. I have become very fond of you and if you got hurt by him I would be hurt as well." Tiri hugged Kel around the shoulders. "Just be careful. Okay?"  
  
"Any thing for you, Tiri." Keladry smiled at her, knowing that her concern was well placed. "But at the moment, I need to run. The prince and I are having a picnic!" Keladry bounced off the bed, grabbing her bathing clothes and a towel on her way out the door.  
  
***   
  
Legolas was waiting patiently for Keladry when she came running around corner, clothes in hand.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Tiri wanted to get back the barrettes I borrowed from her yesterday." Keladry gasped as she tried to catch her breath from running. It was then that she spotted the basket at Legolas's feet. "You had enough time to get the food? I must have taken a while then. Sorry."  
  
"It was not that long. The chef just brought it out, if you want the truth." Legolas flashed her his blinding smile. "Shall we head out now, Keladry?"  
  
"Definitely! Lead on fair Legolas. My stomach is growling for that food you carry." Keladry giggled. "And please don't call me Keladry. I prefer Kel. If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind, Kel." Legolas reassured her as they started for the gardens.  
  
***  
  
"A' Oh! Legolas! Ta naa vanima! It is beautiful! Amin luhta! I'm enchanted!" Kel gasped as they rounded the last corner and came upon the waterfall grove. The crystal clear lagoon at the bottom reflected the cloudless sky above and the area around it was covered in wild flowers.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Legolas grinned. "What would you like to do first? Work up an even bigger appetite or eat now and be more hungry after?"   
  
"When you put it that way. . . I think that swimming is the safe way to go if I'm going to destroy this need for food that I have." Kel answered. "Is there a place I can change without all of Mirkwood seeing me naked?"  
  
"Behind the waterfall there is a small cave that you can change in." Legolas pointed to the waterfall.  
  
"Can I trust you though?" Keladry joked as she jogged towards the waterfall.  
  
"Most people don't trust me as far as they can throw me," Legolas joked back.   
  
Keladry slipped behind the waterfall and found a small cave with a bench. It was obvious that Legolas had gone swimming here before. She shrugged off her dress and slipped into the calf length pants and sleeveless shirt she had brought. They matched her hair and with the lack of any other color, her eyes stood out more than ever.  
  
When she returned, Legolas had taken advantage of her absence and changed into a pair of extremely short pants that ended at his knees.  
  
Kel looked behind her and tried to find the easiest way up the side of the waterfall. Ignoring Legolas, she climbed to the top. The waterfalls at home were much bigger than this, she reassured herself. When she reached her destination she spotted a good flat rock. Standing on it, Keladry waved to Legolas and jumped. She closed her eyes and made a point of her two hands. The point sliced through the water neatly as she became submerged. As Kel resurfaced, she saw Legolas standing there, staring at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kel asked as she floated on her back. "Didn't think that a niece of Galadriel's would perform such a stunt?"  
  
"I figured that you would not have had the chance to go try stunts like that while in the same forest as your aunt. She was pretty strict when I was there last." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Never assume the safest where a Lothlorien Lady is concerned. Especially with this one." Keladry warned as she flipped under to do a handstand. When she came back up, Legolas was gone. "Legolas?" she called, puzzled at his sudden disappearance.   
  
She was starting to get worried when there was a big *splash* behind her. Whipping around, she saw him coming up about half a foot away from her. He had an evil grin on his face.   
  
"That was mean!" Keladry exclaimed. "I thought that you had just left me here!"  
  
"I only wanted to see if it was really that much fun. I've never tried it before," Legolas replied. He flicked some water at Kel and got a face full back. He looked around and decided that the lagoon was long enough to challenge her to a race. "Kel, how about we race from the edge of the waterfall to the other side?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Only if you want to lose." Keladry replied. She started to swim slowly towards the waterfall. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Legolas said as he hurried to catch up with her. "I was just thinking that this will be an easy race if you plan to beat me with that sluggish pace."  
  
"I should think not," Kel snorted as he took his place next to her. "You give the go."  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" Legolas called. He shot off, thinking that he would beat Keladry by so much that it would wipe the smug look on her face. Only after he was half way across did he realize that she was already at the finish line.  
  
"THAT was the pace I planned to beat you with." Keladry smiled. "And the Lady of Lothlorien wins again! Thank you!"  
  
Legolas got another evil grin on his face. He swam over to where Kel was, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the center. As he got in back of her she exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
Legolas pushed her down under the water and held her there as he stood on her shoulders.  
  
Keladry did not like that one bit and let herself sink to the bottom. When she felt her feet hit, she rocketed out of the water like a spring.  
  
Legolas went flying in to the air. With a *smack* he hit the water painfully just on time for Keladry to see.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with me!" Kel taunted as he resurfaced.  
  
"Note to self," Legolas grumbled as pulled himself out of the lagoon. "Never take Keladry swimming. It will only end in pain." He wrapped his towel around his waist and started to unpack the food in their basket.  
  
"So now you're going wimp on me?" Keladry exclaimed as she too, pulled herself out of the water. "Since when do Elves wimp out?"  
  
"Since I never said I was wimping out. I'm just really hungry. Aren't you?" Legolas replied as Keladry wrapped her towel around herself.  
  
"Of course I am. I was hungry in the first place." Keladry shrugged. "I just never thought that you were one to back away from a fight, water or land." Kel smiled at him then. "I suppose I could forgive you if you gave me some of that sandwich you are taking out of the basket."  
  
"Only if you promise to forgive me." Legolas bartered.  
  
"Only if you give me the sandwich." Keladry tried to tackle him for it, failing miserably. "Saes? Pretty please?" She begged as he laughed at her. "I forgive you."  
  
"That face of yours is worth it," Legolas chuckled as he got out his own.  
  
"Make fun of me all you like. I've got a sandwich." Keladry sniffed as she took a big bite.  
  
For the rest of the morning, they told each other stories and ate. 


	5. Chapter 5 Lalaith

Chapter 5  
  
Legolas stood in the same reception hall where he had learned  
the truth about Keladry. She was more perplexing than him.  
  
He shook his head as the dignitaries from Rivendell arrived. He was supposed to greet them because his father was still in Council with Gandalf.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood!" Legolas said as he bowed to the dignitaries. They consisted of two males and a single female. The males were nothing special, but the female was radiant. If Legolas had thought that Keladry was pretty, well, she became but a mere shadow next this she-Elf. She had waist long jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Add that to flawless tan skin and ruby lips that weren't too thin or to thick and you had a gorgeous creature that was born in heaven.  
  
"I am the Crown Prince Legolas. My father, King Thranduil is in an important meeting concerning a recent problem we have encountered. And you are?"  
  
"I am Monino," replied the light haired male. "This is Halabrid," Monino motioned towards the other male. "And Lalaith, our Healer companion. Thank you for welcoming us into your home. We would not like to seem rude, but we are very weary and would like to rest. Could you show us to our rooms?"  
  
"But of course. I should have had you sent to your rooms immediately. You each have a helper assigned to you. They will help you find your way around and get you any thing you may require."  
  
***  
  
Legolas continued to ponder Lalaith long after the Elves had been sent to their rooms. He lay among the wild flowers in the same valley that he and Keladry had swam in not two days ago.   
  
'What makes Lalaith frown? Or sigh? Or is she a neutral, and her eyes tell all?' Legolas was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't see the rose-gowned figure standing over him.   
  
***  
  
Keladry stood over Legolas, watching the play of emotions cross his face. It took him about five minutes to realize that he was being watched. That was all it took for Kel to discard all of Tiri's warnings and to accept her feelings for the Elf below.   
  
"Legolas," Kel said softly as she bent down next to him. "It's time for you to have lunch with the Rivendell dignitaries. Your father sent me to find you. One of the dignitaries offered to do it but Thranduil firmly objected. It was the Healer, Lalaith."  
  
Legolas blinked a couple times, looking at Kel's smiling face. "Are you sure that it was Lalaith?" he asked.   
  
Kel nodded.  
  
'Lalaith had wanted to find him?' He popped up, grabbing Kel's hands as he did so. He twirled her around and around. Keladry's laughter was like music, but he was sure that Lalaith's was a symphony. After a few minutes of spinning, Legolas dropped Kel's hands and took off in the direction of his rooms so that he could change. He didn't even hear Kel call out to him.  
  
"Legolas, amin mela lle." Keladry shook her head. She had told him, but it was up to him to hear it. She sat back down in the glade, looking at the waterfall. For some reason, she wasn't hungry any more. 


	6. Chapter 6 Is this love?

Chapter 6  
  
Lalaith sat next to Legolas. This was undoubtedly the best night of her life.   
  
When she had first met the prince, she thought that he was not real, just some figment of her imagination. Lucky for her, he wasn't. Now, after trying over and over to get his attention, Lalaith was certain that he returned her feelings of love at first sight. He definitely wouldn't be sitting here if he didn't.  
  
At lunch, they had stayed politely silent so that the King could talk to the true dignitaries.   
  
Thranduil had inquired at first about a Lady Keladry, with a frown on his face as if to say that he had not approved of his son spending time with Lalaith. Legolas had answered that the Lady wasn't hungry.   
  
Lalaith put the frown out of her mind as later they took a walk. Legolas had shown her a small glade filled with wildflowers and a waterfall. Only the fact that there was a she-Elf with shining chestnut hair and startling wolf-grey eyes sitting in it ruined the effect.   
  
Legolas had addressed her as Lady Keladry Draug of Lothlorien. The title didn't faze Lalaith one bit. She was, after all, much prettier than this Lady. She had pulled Legolas away from the glade quickly, saying that she felt cold, for all that it was the middle of summer.  
  
After that they wandered until supper, during which Legolas regaled her with tales of the Fellowship and his part in the War of the Ring. This made Lalaith fall even more in love with him, if that were possible. How brave and selfless he was! She laughed at all his jokes, sighed for all of his stories.   
  
At supper they sat next to each other, occasionally gently bumping legs, as if to remind themselves that they were there.   
  
***  
  
Legolas was sure that he had never been this happy. Granted, he had laughed more with Keladry, but Lalaith offered him compassion. She understood about the battles he had fought, the dangers he had lived through.   
  
He had taken her to see his glade, only to find that Keladry was still where he left her. Lalaith had pulled him out very quickly, but not quickly enough that he didn't see that tear tracks on Kel's face. He'd find out why later.  
  
For now, he had to deal with his father's frowns, which he could only ignore when Lalaith was smiling. Legolas asked her about her childhood, her friends, her family.   
  
When the last course was over Legolas stood. He told Lalaith that he had to go patrol for a while, then he would be back.  
Legolas wandered through the gardens, looking for Keladry. He found her in the same glade as earlier. As far as he could tell, she hadn't moved an inch. "Kel, are you okay?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.  
  
Kel looked up in surprise. Legolas was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with Lalaith, the one he loved. "I'm fine," she lied. "Where's Lalaith? I thought you were going to give her a tour of the gardens before supper."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It's well past supper. Lalaith is enjoying the revelry of Mirkwood. Why weren't you at lunch or supper? Father was worried."  
  
"Your father, the King, was worried about me? Why should he care about me? Besides, if you had listened to me before you went running off to lunch you would know why I wasn't there." Keladry shrugged. "But I guess you didn't hear, did you." She stood up, brushing off her skirt as she did so. "A girl shouldn't have to repeat something after she has yelled it for the whole of Mirkwood to hear. Now if you will excuse me, I have some lessons to complete." Keladry walked off in the direction of her room.  
  
When she got there, she found Lalaith waiting at her door. "Can I help you with something, Miss Lalaith?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes you can. You can tell me why Legolas lied to me and ran away to find you, Lady Keladry. I would also appreciate it if you called me Lady, like you do every other she-Elf you meet." Lalaith was furious that her sweetheart had lied to her. And for this she-Elf that paled in comparison to herself.  
  
"He came because we are friends. That is his saying anyway. I refuse to interfere with your relationship, only because he would hate me for it. Does that answer any questions about my abilities as a sorceress?" Keladry smiled at Lalaith, although it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Lalaith could see the power that was gathering in Keladry's eyes and decided to leave it at that. "Diola lle ten' naa coiasira. Thank you for your time." Lalaith curtsied and walked away. 'That Lady gives me the creeps,' she thought to herself.  
  
"You should see what I can do in battle," Keladry called out. She is so transparent that I could read her mind in seconds.'  
  
Lalaith gave her an odd look over her shoulder and hurried away even faster.  
  
Keladry was still chuckling as she entered her room and found Gandalf sitting in the chair that went with her vanity table. "Gandalf, I've had my fill with talking to people. Can it wait until morning?" Keladry groaned.  
  
"It can not wait until morning. I came to inform you that we have decided to attack the Uruk-hai camp at first light tomorrow morning. Mediate before you go to sleep and when you wake up. You will need all of your power, as well as your bow and sword. Sleep well," Gandalf said as he stood to leave the room.  
  
"Tomorrow??" Keladry gaped. "I need to be ready for the first light? Great."  
  
"I will see you then." Gandalf walked out of the room and smiled when the door slammed shut behind him. He could feel Kel's energy seal it so no one could enter. Her last name of Draug wolf should have been Urite fiery or Ruinamin red-flame.  
  
Keladry collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. Why did life have to become complicated the minute she left Marble Tower? She changed into her night gown and slipped into bed. She could meditate while lying down and then go to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay. I'm writing this before hand, just because I'm bored. Some people may have already voiced this opinion, but does any one other than me HATE Lalaith? I mean, she is SO selfish, she's rude to Keladry, she just gets on my nerves. I know that someone else has to hate her because I created her and I hate her. That's like God (I'm Roman Catholic) hating the Hebrews. Not that he does. I'm quite sure that He loves everyone equally, whether they worship Him or not. I'm just using the example figuratively. ^_^;; Any way. Read and review so that I don't feel like this was just a pain in the butt. . . 


	7. Chapter 7 Arguments

Chapter 7  
  
"I should be allowed to go. It's my job, to heal the wounded!" Lalaith argued.  
  
"Do you think that matters to the Uruk-hai?" King Thranduil asked. He was disappointed with this Elf's lack of respect to her betters. "They will kill, hold for ransom, eat alive, or rape any prisoner of war that they can get their hands on. I refuse to not only put an Elf in needless danger, but to bring you where you don't belong. Which, in this case is a battle field. I know that you feel that it is your duty as a Healer. However I feel that that would be the worst possible choice. I know that Legolas thinks himself in love with you, but to have you, Lalaith, on the front line would impair his judgment. And since he is one of Mirkwood's finest leaders. . .I will let you decide the outcome of this battle if he were to be distracted from fighting."  
  
"You mean, he might die if I went?" Lalaith's eyes were big as she spoke the words that she never wanted to come true.  
  
"Yes. My son could very well meet his death," King Thranduil agreed. "Which is why I don't want anyone he cares about on the front line with him."  
  
"Then what reason do you have for sending Keladry out? He cares about her! And I know from the way that she looks at him that she loves him. I don't get you, and I hate her! I can tell that you, Highness are not going to let Legolas continue to see me after this is all over!"  
  
"LADY Keladry is going because she is a sorceress and Gandalf's student. As for the supposed relationship between yourself and my son, you are right. It can not continue. In fact, I am in the process of arranging his marriage to a more suitable she-Elf. One that doesn't talk back and disrespect her elders and betters." King Thranduil gave her a cold glance as he stood from his throne. "If you will excuse me, I need to review the regiments before I am able to get what little sleep I can." He walked out of the room, knowing that Lalaith would go and tell Legolas about his 'marriage'. Legolas knew that the contract he had spoken of was broken and that a new bride had been found. The last had been driven insane by her mother's death. But now was not the time to think about it. He wanted to go to bed. He should not have to deal with every stuck-up brat that wanted to go to battle. Not his problem. Thranduil sighed deeply and walked to his bedroom.  
***  
Keladry stretched and pulled on her chosen clothes. Her 'chosen clothes' consisted of dirt colored pants, her heavy-duty boots, a dark green shirt and a leather vest. Strapping her sword to her belt, she wondered if she should tell Thranduil about her vision dream.   
  
He had been arguing with Lalaith and when he left, she had burst into tears. Then Lalaith had stormed out of the throne room. The dream had blurred there and had focused to show Lalaith dressing in the same manner as Kel herself was now, in a Healer's colors of dark and sky blue. Lalaith had pulled on a dark-green hooded cape that hide her face and joined a regiment of troops in disguise. The dream had ended there.  
  
"No reason to worry a worried man over someone who is as good as committing suicide. Even if it is his son's A'maelamin." Keladry pulled on a dove-grey cape that resembled Lalaith's in style to the extent that Kel grinned.   
  
"What's so funny on the last hour before a huge battle?" Legolas' voice sounded from the door.  
  
Kel whirled around and found Legolas looking at her as if he expected something. "I was just thinking about a dream I had last night. Nothing important. Not to the high and mighty Crown Prince of Mirkwood, anyway." She gave him her best smile. "What brings you here? Not for what I said to Lalaith last night is it? Because I swear, she started it!" Kel held up her hands in a defensive position.  
  
"What about Lalaith? She didn't tell me anything. I have seen her since last night." Legolas looked thoughtful. "Did you threaten her with your power? I won't be able to forgive you if you did, you know."  
  
"I did the exact opposite! I told her that I wouldn't interfere with the relationship that you two are fools for harboring, no matter how much I love-" Keladry broke off there. She had said too much already.   
  
"No matter how much you love who?" Legolas questioned. "And why are we fools for harboring our love?"   
  
"Do you really think that your father will let you continue to court her after this is all over?" Keladry asked as she turned to brush out her hair and watch Legolas's reaction in the mirror. "You are the Crown Prince. She is but a mere Healer from Rivendell. Thranduil must be planning your marriage. I just think that before you go off to war you should tell her this. I know some thing about her that I will prove soon enough. Just make sure that you stay away from the regiments." Keladry faced him, her hair streaming out over her shoulders. "If you will excuse me, I needed to go find Gandalf." Kel left the room and Legolas to stare after her.  
***  
Keladry was scouting for Thranduil. Moving quietly through the brush, she thought about how she would get Lalaith to reveal herself. She was so caught up in her plotting ideas that she didn't notice when a Uruk-hai snuck behind her and grabbed her neck. It turned her so that she could see her capture.  
  
The Uruk-hai spoke a few words of Orc, then said in Elvish that Keladry had to struggle to understand, "Lle naa amin."   
  
'I wonder why it is saying that I am it's?' Keladry wondered as she sank into blackness from lack of air.  
***  
Lalaith had snuck away from the regiment as soon as she could. No one had recognized her and it was a matter of minutes before she was surrounded by trees, out of sight of rest of the Elves. Now all she had to do was wait for the fighting to begin. . . .  
  
Lalaith perched herself in the branches of a tree and feel asleep, much to her dismay when she woke up to being thrown out of the tree. The Uruk-hai that had found her, dragged her for 10 minutes before they came to a clearing with a pair of crosses.   
  
Lalaith noted that one of the crosses already had an occupant. On further investigation, she realized that it was an unconscious Lady Keladry. Lalaith smirked to herself. She wasn't the only one to get caught.   
  
The Uruk-hai chained Lalaith to the second cross before another hit Lalaith over the head with a stick.  
***  
"So, in order to win this, we have to choose one of the two hostages they say that they caught to be the 'sacrifice' and the other can come back with us?" Legolas asked, astounded.   
  
"That would be correct. Gandalf and I have talked of this at great length and we have decided that you should be the one to choose. It will be a wonderful opportunity for you to make life and death decisions. (A/N:Thranduil is just a bit off his rocker. .) What do you think?" Thranduil asked joyfully (A/N: See what I mean?)  
  
"I suppose that it is a good idea." Legolas agreed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" 


	8. Chapter 8 Caught

Chapter 8  
  
Keladry woke up to a throbbing headache and the scratchy sounds of Uruk-hai talking. Her predicament came flooding back to her as she realized where she was. She was, in fact, chained to a cross. On the cross next to her was a pale looking Lalaith.   
  
'Nice. I should have known that she would sabotage the mission. I wouldn't have gotten caught if I hadn't been looking for her.' Keladry was completely disgusted with herself for letting a no-account Elf get in the way of her job.  
  
Her train of thought was completely thrown of when she saw Legolas ride into the clearing. Behind him was Gandalf and Thranduil. Keladry was on the verge of tears now. Just what she needed, her teacher, the man she loved, and his father to come ridding in on the biggest embarrassment of her life.  
  
***  
Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. A proud Keladry and a wounded Lalaith met his eyes as he gazed across the clearing. 'They are the hostages. I need to choose between them. Can I do that?'  
  
Keladry held her head straight up as a Uruk-hai shook Lalaith awake.   
  
"Legolas!" Lalaith cried, making Keladry roll her eyes.  
  
'Lalaith is so pitiful. If she had just listened to Thranduil, she wouldn't be here. Too bad for her that she didn't.'   
  
"So, Legolas. You are faced with the ultimate choice. Yu can chose the woman that you say you love, whom your father doesn't approve of, or you can chose the woman that loves you more than words can express." Keladry smirked at the irony of it all.  
  
"Son. You must know this before you make your choice. The marriage that I have arranged for you? It is Lady Keladry that was to be your wife." Thranduil whispered urgently in Legolas's ear.  
  
"Father! Why are you telling my this now?" Legolas hissed back.  
  
"Legolas. Follow your heart. Ignore all of the other pressures and weigh each woman's worth on a heartless scale. Do what you think is right. However, I don't think that making an enemy of Galadriel." Gandalf advised.  
  
"Legolas. Follow you heart to me. To me Legolas, to me!" Lalaith urged.  
  
The only one that stayed quiet was Keladry. Wearing a face of indifference, she observed as her fate was decided by the man she had loved since the first day she laid eyes on him.  
  
(Mwahahahahaha! I love cliffys. So, this is all I have had written and I want to take a survey. I want to know who thinks that Legolas should chose Lalaith and who thinks that Legolas should chose Keladry. Send you opinion in a review and I will write the ending accordingly. Thank you for your time!!) 


	9. Chapter 9 Choices

Chapter 9  
  
Legolas looked from the pleading woman to his right to the proud woman on his left. Both were equally beautiful on the outside, but Vanya had a sense of humor, opinions, she had a life. Lalaith was what people wanted her to be.   
  
He sighed. If only Lalaith had stayed home. But she hadn't. He looked from one to the other again and pointed toward Vanya.   
  
"Free her," he said.  
  
"Legolas," Lalaith breathed. "Why? I thought that you loved me." She started to scream. "I risked my life for you and this is the thanks I get? I loved you! But this only makes me want to hate you!"  
  
A Uruk-hai undid Vanya's chains and she made no effort to catch herself as she fell.  
  
"Vanya! Are you alright?" Legolas cried as he ran forwards to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to rest," Vanya responded. She was so proud of him, her Crown Prince Legolas. He had chosen the woman with the soul.  
  
"You must watch the sacrifice die," a scratchy voiced Uruk-hai informed them.  
  
"Fine by me," Vanya muttered. "She did nothing but annoy me."  
  
Lalaith raised her head. Her once beautiful face was covered in tears tracks and mud, her big, green eyes were filled with rage against the ones that had done this to her.   
  
She was about to say something but instead screamed when a Uruk-hai slashed at one of her arms. Blood poured out onto the ground as she whimpered. The same orc cut her other arm in the same fashion, causing even more blood to flow. Lalaith let out a banshee wail that could have raised the dead.  
  
Vanya could feel Legolas wince beside her. He couldn't bear to see the woman he thought that he loved get killed.  
  
So, Vanya did something that she never thought that she would do. "STOP! Don't kill her. She is very foolish and didn't recognize the danger she was embracing when she followed the army," Vanya explained.  
  
"Then do we kill you?" The Uruk-hai asked.  
  
"Your kind has shed enough blood. You don't need to spill anymore." Vanya remained stubborn.  
  
"Well, that just defeats the entire purpose of this war, doesn't it?" The Uruk-hai asked sarcastically.  
  
"You are going to let her go." Vanya insisted.  
  
"Why should we? *Your* kind has only stopped us from being what we are meant to be." The Uruk-hai crossed his arms.  
  
"If you don't let her go, I will blast you with the raw power located at the center of the Earth. Do you want to continue this argument?" Vanya snapped. "Let her go now."  
  
The Uruk-hai could see the power gathering in her hands as her eyes clouded over.  
  
"Fine. She will be let go. As long as we get something in return," the Uruk-hai nodded.  
  
"You may have all of the land that was once called Mordor," King Thranduil said instantly. "Nothing grows there, so the Men don't want it and neither do the Elfs."  
  
"Then what do the Uruk-hai want with it?"   
  
"It is not a matter of whether you want it," Vanya said. "It is if you will accept this generous offer on the part of King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Elfs. Will you accept?"  
  
"Very well." The Uruk-hai barked something to its followers and in under a minute, the whole company had vanished from the clearing almost as if they had never been there. But Lalaith's cross stood testimony to that assumption.  
  
"Cut her down and bring her back home. Get her cleaned up, give her something to eat, and in something more suitable. She has some explaining to do," Thranduil bit off as he kicked his horse into motion.  
  
"Can you ride?" Legolas asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I think so. I'm pretty sure that I won't fall off if you tie me down." Vanya gave him a weak grin as he helped her mount his horse. He mounted right behind her and followed his father and Gandalf.  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked down at the sleeping beauty that lay on the bed. As he thought back on the past week, he realized that he had neglected her. In his quest for the perfect wife, he had over-looked inner beauty, choosing to admire only the outside. But her face paled in comparison to her courage, loyalty, the love and kindness that she spread to those around her.   
  
Faint shouts could be heard from the distance and Legolas shook his head at hearing them. They had been home from the war for 2 days and Thranduil was still chewing out Lalaith for "following the troops, impersonating a solider, disobeying her king!" He had to admit that she did deserve it. Until she could learn to be her self and not what everyone wants to see, she didn't deserve anything.   
  
"Legolas?" a soft voice murmured. Legolas looked down at the girl and saw that Vanya was waking up.  
  
"Morning, sunshine," Legolas replied. He kissed Vanya's forehead lightly and smiled at her.  
  
"You do remember that the war is over, we are all safe, Lalaith will not be trying to kill me any time soon and we are safe, right?" Vanya yawned. "You really don't have to keep watch over me every night." Vanya sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before rolling off of the bed to go look in her wardrobe for a dress to wear that day.  
  
"I know that I don't *have* to. I want to. I sleep sometimes too you know," Legolas protested as Vanya slipped behind her changing curtain.  
  
"Like yesterday when I woke up to you falling out of your chair?" Vanya teased.  
  
"Be quiet! You promised not to say anything!" Legolas whispered urgently to his soon-to-be wife.  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't say anything," Vanya sighed as she stepped out from behind the curtain. Today she was wearing a white silk dress with gold fire embroidered at the bottom of the skirt and at the bottoms of her bell-like sleeves. Legolas liked the way that it looked against the black velvet and silver embroidery of his own outfit.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Vanya asked as they walked down the halls to the dinning hall.   
  
"Today we get measured for our wedding apparel." Legolas enjoyed the look of horror that crossed Vanya's face at the mere mention of measurements. She had done the same when she was asked to stand for armory measurements.  
  
"Can't I fake an illness?" Vanya asked.  
  
"Only if you want to be surrounded by Healers for the next 48 hours," a voice said from behind them. They whirled around to face Gandalf. He smiled at the newly engaged couple and motioned to the she-Elf that stood next to him. "Vanya, I believe that your aunt would like a word with you."  
  
"Auntie Galadriel! How wonderful it is to se you again!" Vanya cried as she hugged Galadriel.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," Galadriel said as she led Vanya away from the dinning hall.   
  
"What would you like to speak to me about?" Vanya asked when they got to the gardens.  
  
"I want to know if you really want to marry Prince Legolas. I understand that you may feel a little bit betrayed that he was so attentive to you then at the drop of his hat moved his attentions to that Healer." Galadriel sounded very serious.  
  
"It is true that I was hesitant at first about marring him but, I did and still do love him. I think that he was attracted to Lalaith because she seems so…perfect, I guess. I thought that I might want to be her friend, before Legolas ignored me to be with her. Even after the whole ordeal at the crosses, I think that I do still want to marry him. Lalaith was being very selfish, disobeying Thranduil wanting him to choose her. I wanted him to choose me, of course. However I was prepared to die quietly. She is nothing more than a child that doesn't understand the world around her." Vanya shook her head as she smiled sadly. "I almost pity her. Losing that much blood then coming home to get chewed out by the king."  
  
Galadriel tilted her head slightly. Her niece, she decided, was a very kind and forgiving Elf. How many others could forget about the pain that another has caused then and go on to pity that person. "I am pleased that you feel this way because I would hate to have to see you marry Legolas if you hated him."  
  
"Far from hate; Auntie; far, far from hate," Vanya finalized as they headed back the way that they had come. 


	10. Epilogue Children

Epilogue  
  
( 5 YEARS LATER)  
  
"MOMMY!" a young girl cried. She looked to be about 3 years old and had long, brown hair with light blonde highlights. She ran right to a young-ish looking woman that had hair of the same color, minus the blonde.  
  
"What's the matter, Vesta?" Vanya asked as she scooped up her youngest child.   
  
"Urite took my dolly! He says that he is going to give her a bath in the mud!" Vesta cried as she pointed to the little boy that had just entered the gazebo.   
  
"Urite, is this true?" Vanya asked sternly as she looked at her oldest. The 5 year old boy looked almost exactly like his father, but his eye color was the same as hers.  
  
"I was just fooling around. I wasn't really gonna put it in the mud, honest." Urite had a very solemn expression on his face and Vanya couldn't help but smile. Yes, he looked just like his father.  
  
"Go play, both of you," Vanya said as she set Vesta back on her feet. Urite handed Vesta back her doll and they ran out of the gazebo. "Be nice and behave!" Vanya called after them as an after thought.  
  
"Urite being a trouble maker again?" Legolas asked as he came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I wonder where he gets that from, *dearest*," Vanya teased.  
  
"I haven't the faintest," replied Legolas, feinting innocence. "Amin mela lle," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Amin mela lle, vithel." Vanya snuggled her self into her husband and prayed thanks to the gods once again for such a wonderful family as she watched her treasures, Vesta and Urite, run after each other in a game of tag.  
  
The End 


End file.
